Protector Unaware
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Gackt is forced to move in with Hyde because they're parents are dating. Gackt only hangs around with Hyde because he's Chachamaru's friend. When Hyde starts falling into his old habits it's up to Gackt to save him from the worst enemy of all, himself.
1. I

Title: Protector Unaware  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none so far  
Pairing(s): Gackt/Hyde (overall) Chachamaru/You  
Summary: Gackt is forced to move in with Hyde because they're parents are dating. People already think they are dating and gackt doesn't like it. He only hangs around with Hyde because he's Chachamaru's friend. When Hyde starts falling into his old habits it's up to Gackt to save him from the worst enemy of all, himself.  
Notes: Um...I was bored i spose you could say. That's really...about it ^^; Glee gives good plot bunnies ^^  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves. I own the plot ^^  
-

Gackt starred at his father in shock.

"You...You cant be serious! We...We're moving in with them?" He cried.

"Yes Gackt, we are. You and Hyde will be sharing a room from now on. Don't act so shocked and afraid. He's your friend right?" Mr. Camui asked.

"Um...not really dad. I just put up with him because he's Chachamarus friend." Gackt quickly said.

"Well, you're just going to have to get over that. You're roommates now and that's final." Gackt sighed and walked to his room to begin packing.

"I'm serious You. I have to move in with him! I don't know how to handle it! People already think we're...together because of how much he hangs aroud. What will they think once I live with the freak?" Gackt cried the next afternoon as he and his friend waited at their usual table for Chachamaru.

"I'm sorry Gaku. I don't know what to do. Hyde's really not that bad though. YOu should give him a chance." You said with an exasperated smile.

"Speak for yourself You." Gackt mumbled.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're a bit late!" Chachamaru exclaimed sitting down. Beside him sat a quiet, beautiful raven, who was the object of Gackt's frustration.

"Hey." He said softly.

"What's got you so frustrated Gackt?" Chachamaru asked eyeing his childhood friend.

"It's nothing Chacha. Really." Gackt lied. Hyde looked over at him sharply, sensing the lie.

"What?" Gackt snapped.

"Nothin." Hyde said nonchalantly.

"Gaku be nice." Chachamaru snapped at his friend.

"I am." Gackt dead panned.

Chachamaru rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. So, anything new going on?" Gackt shook his head as did You.

"So You, any new girlfriends or anything?" Gackt asked innocently.

Chachamaru choked on his water while Hyde choked on the bite of chicken he had been in the process of swallowing.

"What?" Gackt asked, starring at his friend and his annoying companion.

Chachamaru recovered quickly and looked to the smaller man who was now turning bleu in the face.

"Hyde? Are you alright? Hyde!" He exclaimed. Hyde held up a hand to him and began to cough. Finally getting enough air to swallow he panted harshly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, you just scared us. Are you alright?" You asked. Hyde nodded sheepishly. Gackt rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Hey Gackt." A girl said flirtingly as she walked by. Hyde sighed heavily as he watched Gackt's eyes follow the girl appreciatively.

"What's the matter hyde?" YOu asked.

"Hm? No nothing just thinking." Came the simple reply.

"If you're sure."

"So Gackt, i was thinking we should redecorate our room now that we're both living in it. How shall we do it? Any particular theme you would like?" Hyde asked sweetly. Gackt's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I don't want to talk about that. You'll do well not to mention it in public as well." Gackt said in a low voice. Hyde swallowed thickly.

"Fne, jerk."

"What did you call me?" Gackt asked.

"You heard me. I called you a jerk. You're acting like a right asshole." Hyde snapped. Gackt starred at the smaller teen, shocked that he would say something like that.

"Jeeze Hyde, calm down, it's alright." Chachamaru soothed.

"I'm going to my next class, I have some work to do on an art project and I would like to finish it today." Hyde said standing. Walking to the dumpster can he deposited the contents of his plate before walking to the art room.

Gackt watched him walk, regarding him carefully.  
-

"Hyde? What's the matter dear?" The art teacher, Mr. Tomoiyo asked.

"It's nothing sensei. I just came in to get some work done." Hyde said.

You're frustrated. What is it? Is it Gackt again?" Tomoiyo asked.

"I just...I know he doesn't like me. I try so hard to be what he wants but...I'm not being myself. I'm not quiet and reserved. I don't dress like this, I dress darkly, not this normal crap. I'm not me! I'm changing myself so he will like me! But no matter what I do it's never good enough for him!" Hyde cried.

"I'm sorry Hyde. THere's nothing I can really do. But I can say this, don't change yourself. Don't be someone you're not. Be yourself. Tomorrow i want to see you dressing the way you normally would. Not the way Gackt wants you too." Tomoiyo said.

"Sensei?"

"Think of it as an extra-credit project only for you. I want you to be yourself and see how he reacts. If you do it, I'll give you some extra credit. I'm doing different things for each person in the class, I promise I'm not singleing you out at all.(I)" Tomoiyo said.

"Thank-you sensei." Hyde mumbled going to his seat and pulling out his project.

"Welcome home dear!" Mrs. Takarai exclaimed as her son walked in the doors.

"Hey mom."

"Good news! Gackt has already moved alot of his things into your room!" She said happily.

Hyde smiled tiredly.

"That's great. I'm going to go to my room, I'm exausted." He said quietly. He started for the stairs to head down to his room when music stopped him.

"Mother, who is in my room?"

"I told you dear, Gackt is here. They've already moved most of their things in."

The colour faded from Hydes face, and he rushed downstairs.

"Hyde? What the fuck is with your style and decor? And Lady Gaga? Really?" Gackt said waving a hand around, gesturing to the decorations and posters along the wall.

"I have my own tastes. Hyde snapped.

Gackt snorted and walked away towared the second bed in the room.

"Jerk." Hyde mumbled under his breath.

Gackt turned and glared at thim.

"Enough with the name calling already!" Gackt exclaimed.

"Bite me." The small teen snapped.

Gackt growled and stormed away.

Hyde watched him walk away with sad eyes.  
-

"You! I don't know how to handle this! He likes Lady Gaga! He has a poster of her and all her cds! How do I handle this?" Gackt cried.

"Oh stop it Gackt. I like her too. it doesn't matter what he likes. Just try to get to know him." You explained.

"Not a chance. I'm just going to stay there and not talk to him." Gackt said.

"You can't go without talking to someone in the room. That's all you do." You laughed.

Chachamaru walked over to them, looking around.

"Where's Hyde Gackt?" he asked.

"I don't know." Gackt snapped.

"Jeeze, you really need to be nicer to him." You said.

"Thank-you You."

"Sorry I'm late Chachamaru." Hyde said. Chachamaru turned around and looked to his friend smiling. When the small man stepped up beside his friend Gackt's bleu eyes widened and he swallowed. Hyde was dressed in an elegant white shirt, fitting black pants, and a long black vest that fell to his knees, his raven hair was pulled back into a cute ponytail with some framing his face.

"Morning Hyde. This is a different way of dressing for you." You said.

"Not really, I dress like this normally but I was...trying to see if I could fit in a bit. i didn't like it so I went back to my normal clothes." Hyde explained, lying a little. You looked at him with sad eyes and sighed heavily.

"Well, are we ready?" Chachamaru asked.

"I guess." Gackt mumbled, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Gackt? What's the matter? Are you feeling alright?" Hyde asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine." Gackt snapped.

Hyde sighed heavily and followed You to their first class of the day.  
-

"Hyde, so how are things going with Gackt?" You asked.

"It's not. He hates me and i know it." Hyde explained.

"He doesn't hate you at all."

"You I'm not stupid. I know he can't stand me. He only puts up with me because I'm Chachamaru's friend. I've tried to get him to like me, I've changed every aspect of myself but it just doesn't work." Hyde explained.

"Then try to be yourself. Don't be someone for him, be who you are." You said. Hyde sighed.

"I just...I don't know how to get him to at least be friendly with me. How did you guys do it?" He asked.

"Well, He and I have been friends since kindergarten. He and Chacha became friends back in fourth grade. We just acted like ourselves and he liked us." You explained.

"You're like him too. I'm openly gay, he doesn't like that. i get picked on by jocks, I get shoved into lockers, I get slushies thrown at me, I get thrown in dumpsters. Those just aren't the kind of things he likes in a person. He doesn't like me at all and it's because of who I am that he doesn't." Hyde moaned.

"Oh stop it. Just be yourself. Not...this type of person." You said gesturing to Hyde's clothings.

"You-chan," Hyde began.

"Yeah?" You answered.

"This is me. I've dressed like this for years. I changed myself when I moved here last year so I could get Gackt to like me. But as I've discovered that's impossible I'm alright with being myself now." Hyde explained.

"You've always dressed like this?" You asked.

"Yes You. When I was in sith grade I discovered the Elegant Gothic Aristocrat style. I decided maybe I could pull it off and people would stop making fun of me. I became as everyone called it, 'the vampire kid' that no one wanted to be around. The image stuck and I became comfortable with that version of myself. Thus when I moved here I wanted to change myself so the object of my affections would look at me. But it didn't work." Hyde said quietly. The teacher came in at that time so they had to stop talking. During the lesson You kept staring at the smaller man with brown eyes full of pitty.  
-

"Chachamaru!" You called down the hallway. The teen in questioned turned and his eyes brightened when he saw You.

"You-chan!" He exclaimed running to his friend.

"What are we going to do about Hyde? He's heartbroken." You said.

"I...I don't know. I've tried everything to get Gackt to like him but, it's almost impossible. He's just too...against being gay." Chachamaru said quietly.

"And yet this morning he was watching Hyde and blushing everytime they made eye contact. What could it mean?" You said. Chachamaru looked up shocked.

"He was watching him?" The teen asked.

"Yeah, he was watching closely and everytime Hyde would look at him he would blush." You explained.

"Maybe he's beginning to like Hyde. Wouldn't that be amazing if he was!" Chachamaru said, brown eyes shinning with hope.

"Don't get your hopes up dear. Gackt doesn't much care for gays." You said quietly.

"I know but I can hope right?"

You smiled sadly and rest his head on Chachamaru's shoulder. Chachamaru wrapped an arm around You and held him close, closing his eyes.

"Chacha? You?"

Hearing their friends voice they sprang apart quickly.

"Gaku!" You cried nervously as the raven made his way to them.

"Hey, wheres...Hyde?" He asked after a while.

"I...I don't know. I haven't seen him since first period." You said.

"Well I have him in some classes in the morning but I haven't seen him." Gackt said quietly.

"I wonder if him reverting back to himself really means...well, reverting back to his old habits too." Chachamaru mused quietly.

"What do you mean?" You asked in confusion.

"Remember when I left for two years in eighth grade? I went to the same school as him. He skipped classes alot, only coming back for like art class and any classes he liked the teacher in, which wasn't many, and he...smoked and drank. I don't know what other habits he had, he kept them to a minimum around me. I...finally got him to stop drinking. I don't know about anything else..." Chachamaru explained.

When he finished Gackt looked disgusted.

"He smoked and drank?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes..."

Gackt gave a distgusted noise and turned to walk away.

"Gackt please. I don't know if he even still does this. Please don't get like this. Please. Give him a chance." Chachamaru begged.

Gackt snorted and turned to face his friend.

"Chacha, I don't associate with lushes and druggies and-" Chachamaru stuck Gackt across the face, throwing him to the ground.

"Chacha! Why did you do that?" You cried.

"Don't you ever, EVER call him a druggie! He's never done drugs. He may drink and he may smoke but he's as against drugs as you or I." Chachamaru snapped turning and walking away.

"Chacha wait!" You screamed.

"No. He's gone too far. I'll see you later." Chachamaru said walking away.

You watched sadly as his best friend walked out the doors before going back to his other friend, touching the tender spot on his face that was already swelling.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I just...I can't believe he would hit me." Gackt whispered, holding his cheek. You's hand rest on his friend's crouching next to him.

"I know, it shocked me too."  
-

(I) My music teacher did this to me once. She gave each of her students a different task and if we completed it she gave us extra credit. ^^


	2. II

Title: Protector Unaware  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: none so far  
Pairing(s): Gackt/Hyde (overall) Chachamaru/You  
Summary: Gackt is forced to move in with Hyde because they're parents are dating. People already think they are dating and gackt doesn't like it. He only hangs around with Hyde because he's Chachamaru's friend. When Hyde starts falling into his old habits it's up to Gackt to save him from the worst enemy of all, himself.  
Notes: Um...I was bored i spose you could say. That's really...about it ^^; Glee gives good plot bunnies ^^ I had to put Kyo in here as a meanie XD  
**Review Answers:  
****  
0928soubi at .jp**: YAY! A fellow Glee fan! I'm not going to tell you if you will or not. Very nice segway there XD I might actually give up on it. I just have absolutely zero motivation for it. I love it dearly but no matter how many ideas Kristen gives me i just can't put them on paper. Don't hold your breath for it Dx

**AngelicButterfly777**: Yay! I'm glad you got it back! I'm glad you like it! I don't know why I thought Lady Gaga but hey, it works, glad it made you laugh. CONGRATS ON GRADUATING!  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves. I own the plot ^^

* * *

"Is Hyde here?" CHachamaru asked Hyde's mother.

"No dear, he's at school. Where you should be. Did something happen?" Mrs. Takarai asked, a frantic undertone in her voice.

"I don't know if anythings just...disappeared from school. I was wondering if maybe he came home. " Chachamaru explained.

"You don't think he...you don't think he's falling back into his old habits do you?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"I don't know. That's what i'm worried about." Chachamaru said quietly.

Mrs. Takarai swallowed and looked to her boyfriend who had just walked in the room.

"Chachamaru, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" Mr. Camui asked confused.

"No time for classes. I...I have to find Hyde." Chachamaru explained.

"What do you mean find Hyde?"

"I'm afraid he's skipping classes and I need to find him."

"Your son is a delinquant?" Mr. Camui asked looking to his fiance.

"NO! He's just under a lot of stress right now. He needs some time away from the problem." Chachamaru explained.

"And what would that be?"

"Darling just let it drop. It's perfectly arlight." Mrs. Takarai said soothingly.

"No, what is the problem? Maybe I can help." Mr. Camui insisted.

"Sir, the problem...the problem is Gackt." Chachamaru explained softly.

Mr. Camui looked shocked before that shock turned into anger.

"What do you mean it's Gackt that's the problem?"

"Darling please, stop this. I'm sure Chachamaru has his reasons for saying such things." Mrrs. Takarai begged.

"Yes, and I would like to know the reason he make's such accusations upon my son."

"Look Hyde...he's changed everything about himself so Gackt would like him. All Gackt ever does is make fun of him and push him around. Hyde's done everything he can to make Gackt notice him. He's finally fed up and just needs a break from Gackt. Mrs. Takarai is it alright if he stays with me for a little while?" Chachamaru asked. Mrs. Takarai looked from her fiance to her sons best friend before sighing.

"Yes he can stay. Please find him CHacha. Don't let him fall back into his old habits." Mrs. Takarai begged.

"I'll try hard not too ma'am. I really will." Chachamaru said turing and walking away.

"Now, if I were Hyde where would i go?" Chachamaru asked aloud, looking at his surroundings.

"The bridge maybe?" A voice to his left said. Looking over he saw You.

"You? Why are you here?"

"I figured you could use a hand. Gackt got sent home because of his face. You just missed him." You explained with a smirk.

"Think he'll ever forgive me for that?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'm sure he will. Just give him time." YOu said.

"I hope you're right. SO why do you think the bridge?"

"He likes it there. It's peaceful." You explained.

"Oh, alright. Let's try there."

* * *

"How is it that it's my son's fault that your son is a delinquent?" Mr. Camui yelled pointing at Mrs. Takarai.

"It's not his fault!"

"No I guess Gackt just told him to skip school and run away."

"I...I did basically." Gackt said in a hushed voice from the doorway. Both adults looked to the young man in shock.

"I...I told him to get lost. Shortly after that he left." Gackt explained.

"Gackt, I thought you had grown out of your bullying stage." Mr. Camui snapped.

"I'm sorry! I just...I don't like the way he looks at me! it's like...It's like I'm a piece of meat waiting to be eaten alive!" Gackt cried, frustration getting the best of him.

"Gackt, you look at him in the same manner. You just don't realize it. I"ve seen you look at him." Mr. Camui said in a quiet tone.

"No...no I don't!" Gackt cried turning and running to his room.

"I apologize darling." Mr. Camui said after a time.

"It's alright. Those boys...just don't understand."

"No, Hyde understands the world. It's Gackt who is blind. He doesn't see what is before him."

Mrs. Takarai walked into her fiance's embrace, closing her eyes, a single tear sliding down ivory cheeks.

* * *

"Hyde!" You called approaching the figure perched on the bridge railing.

"Oh, hey." Hyde said dropping something into the waters without his friends seeing.

"Hyde why did you skip classes?" Chachamaru asked walking forward. You approached the small teen and scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Hyde, you smell like smoke. Where have you been?"

"Around." Was all the small teen answered.

Chachamaru sighed heavily.

"Come on Hyde, you're staying with me for a little while." Chachamaru said approaching his friend.

"Alright." Hyde said jumping off the railing.

THe small teen walked to his friends and smiled.

"Hyde you really do smell like fucking cigaretts. What have you been doing?" You cried.

"Nothing! Drop it You!" Hyde yelled.

You recoiled and stared at his normally quiet, soft spoken friend.

"Hyde comeon. We're going home." Chachamaru said taking hold of the small teens wrist. You watched his two friends walk away, confusion painted on his handsome face.

* * *

Chachamaru slapped Hyde harshly across the cheek.

"What is the matter with you? I thought you quite smoking a while ago!" he screamed.

"What's it matter to you?" Hyde asked.

"It matters because you're my friend and I worry."

"Look, just go back to kissing up to Gackt and leave me alone. I don't need your pitty nor your help." Hyde snapped.

"Hyde look, I know you love him but please dont-"

"Don't you dare talk like you know anything. You don't know the extent of my feelings nor how hurt I am. You will never know these feelings. I pray to god you never know! You have You, he loves you so much it sickens me to be around you two." Hyde yelled.

Mrs. Fujimura stepped into the parlor, hearing the two fighting.

"Hyde? Chacha? What's the matter?" She asked, slowly approaching the two.

"Hyde please, just don't do this. It's not worth it is it? Gackt definately won't want you if he knows you smoke and drink and do whatever. He doesn't like any of that. Please listen to me." Chachamaru pleaded.

"Forget it." Hyde said opening the door and walking out, heading in the direction of his home.

"Dear? What's going on?" Mrs. Fujimura asked.

"He's...He's falling back into his old habits. I just hope it's not as severe as it used to be." Chachamaru whispered. His mother walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"You're going to have to be strong for him." SHe said quietly.

"I know mother. I know."

* * *

"Hyde! What are you doing home?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"Chachamaru and I had a fight and it's not good for us to be together right now." Hyde explained.

Mrs. Takarai sighed heavily when she smelled the smoke on her son.

"Hyde, what have you been doing?" She asked.

"NOthing.' Hyde answered heading towards his room.

* * *

"Jeeze Hyde, you reek!" Gackt exclaimed as HYde decended the stairs. The small teen shot him a glare but said nothing.

"HEy, you gonna talk to me?"

"No."

"Why you little..." Gackt grabbed Hyde by his shirt and held the small teen up glaring at him.

"LIsten you, I'm sick of you. All you ever do is hang around unwanted. That stops now. Stay away from me and my friends. Got it?" Gackt snapped.

"Not a chance. They're my friends now too. YOu don't see what's right in front of you. Now, let me...What happened to your face?" Hyde asked, concern in his voice.

"Chachamaru...hit me. What's it matter?" Gackt snapped quietly.

"Oh..." hyde said prying Gackt's fingers from his shirt and walking to his bed. Sitting down he sighed.

"What's your problem?" Gackt asked.

"Nothing." Hyde sighed looking out the window.

* * *

Months past and no one could prove Hyde was reverting back to his old self until one day Gackt found his cigaretts.

"Hyde, what the fuck are these?" Gackt cried holding up a pack of cigaretts for Hyde to see.

"Those would be mint flavoured cigaretts. I didn't know you smoked Gackt." Hyde deadpanned.

The taller raven bristled at the accusation.

"Don't even joke! I would never smoke! It's disgusting and a waste of your life!" Gackt screamed.

Mr. Camui hearing his son yelling came running down the stair along with his fiance.

"Whats going on down here?" He roared. Gackt turned holding the pack out so his father could see.

"I found these in here." He said. All eyes turned to Hyde who sneered.

"So they're mine what's the big deal?"

"Darling, didn't you quit years ago?" Mrs. Takarai asked.

"So? I started again. I've been under a lot of stress. Give me a break." Hyde snapped.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Mr. Camui yelled.

"You're not my father so don't even try to be. You will never be my father so stop acting like it." Hyde said in a deathly calm voice.

"Don't talk to my father like that!" Gackt cried.

Hyde stood and walked past his family, heading up the stairs and slamming the front door behind him. Mrs. Takarai fell to her knees and wept quietly, Gackt and Mr. Camui holding her close.

"Why now of all times?" She wailed.

Mr. Camui looked confused.

"What do you mean dear?"

"Why of all times is it now that he falls back into these habits? Im scared for him." She whispered.

"Why?" Gackt asked.

"Last time he was nearly killed. If Chachamaru hadn't walked up when he did I wouldn't have a son. It's why he always walks with a limp." She explained.

"Ma'am? What happened?" Gackt pressed.

"He picks fights when he's like this. He picked one that nearly killed him. His leg was broken in three different places and didn't quite heal correctly. Theres not as much pain as there used to be but...I'm scared he'll do this again. I don't want to loose my baby." Mrs. Takarai whimpered.

"It nearly killed him?" Gackt said shocked.

"Yes dear. He picked a fight with the wrong guy, his name was Kyo. He was beaten and the doctors thought he might have brain damage. They were wrong and he was lucky. Chachamaru had him better but then...he relapsed. I've suspected it for months but had no proof until tonight. It's just as I feared. Gackt, I'm asking you not as your fathers fiance but as a mother who's baby is in trouble, please put your differences aside for now and help him. Don't let him die." Mrs. Takrai begged. Gackt nodded, his eyes wide with shock.

* * *

"Hyde!" Gackt called runing to catch up with the small teen.

"What do you want?" Hyde asked.

"Just to talk. You do know how worried your mother is right?" gackt asked.

"And your point is what? It's my life, if I want to be a druggie let me."

Gackt flinched at the wording and smiled sheepishly.

"Chachamaru told you what I said i guess."

"Yeah. It doesn't matter though. I'm not going to hit you. You at least are safe from me." Hyde explaned. Gackt sighed.

"How many fights have you picked."

"Why are you asking me this? it's not like you really care or anything." Hyde snapped.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I just am scared to admit it!" Gackt cried. Hyde stared shocked.

"Then you're a coward." He said walking away.

Gackt stared after the small teen.

'He's calling me a coward now? He's the one who's drowing his pain and sorrow in alcohol and smoking.' he thought bristling.

"Gaku?" You asked quietly, approaching his friend.

"Yes You?" Gackt asked through clenched teeth.

"Were you just talking to Hyde?" the tall blonde asked.

"Yes. What's it matter?" Gackt asked quietly.

"Nothing, I was just surprised is all. You don't normally talk to him willingly." You said.

"Yeah..." Gackt trailed off as he watched Chachamaru cautiously approach the small teen.

* * *

"Okay Gaku spill. What's the matter?" Chachamaru asked later that day in their last class of the day. Hyde was once again skipping.

"I'm...I'm worried about Hyde. His mother told me about his near death fight." Gackt whispered.

"No one was supposed to know about that. That's why he moved, to start over." Chachamaru said back.

"Well apparently he's not doing to good of a job starting over." Gackt snapped.

"It's your fault." Chachamaru hissed.

"How is it my fault?" Gackt asked, shock visible on his face.

"If you would pay attention to him he would have been alright. He changed his entire self so you would notice him. He's...he likes you alot Gackt. All he wants is for you to like him too. You don't have to like him romantically, just like him as a friend. That's all he's ever wanted. Ever since I told him about you he's wanted to meet you and try to be your friend. But you're too...homophobic to let him get close to you. You think you're so gorgeous that all he wants is to fuck you. You're wrong though. He's not that kind of person. He's the type that's wants a relationship not just a one night stand. if you'd get to know him you'd see that. Chew on that for a while." Chachamaru said just as the final bell rang for the day. Gackt stared after his friend until he left the room.

'Is that really all he wants?' Gackt thought packing his bag.

"Gackt, I want to see you for a moment." Tomoiyo said quietly. Gackt walked to the older man and stared at him.

"Yes Tomoiyo-sensei?" Gackt asked.

"What's going on between you and Hyde?"

"Nothing more than the usual."

"That's the problem Gackt. He wants nothing more than to simply be your friend. Do you know where he goes during the day? He skips all but my class and his english class so I'm told. He's not going to pass like this. He won't finish school at this rate." Tomoiyo said.

"So? How is it my job to protect him?" Gackt asked.

"You must do what you can to protect him. He needs you more than he needs any one else right now." Tomoiyo said.

"I don't understand sensei. Why is it me he needs? Why can't Chachamaru or You help him?" Gackt asked.

"I cannot tell you. You must figure it out on your own." Tomoiyo said.

"I...I don't understand."

"Take what Chachamaru said to heart. Listen and think on his words. You will find the answer in your heart." Tomoiyo said. With that being said he turned and left the room. Leaving a speechless Gackt in his wake.


	3. III

Title: Protector Unaware  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: drinking smoking fighting, and future drug use  
Pairing(s): Gackt/Hyde (overall) Chachamaru/You  
Summary: Gackt is forced to move in with Hyde because they're parents are dating. People already think they are dating and gackt doesn't like it. He only hangs around with Hyde because he's Chachamaru's friend. When Hyde starts falling into his old habits it's up to Gackt to save him from the worst enemy of all, himself.  
Notes: Um...I was bored i spose you could say. That's really...about it ^^; Glee gives good plot bunnies ^^  
**Review Answers:**

**Satchi Claus**: Awww I'm not trying to be mean! I'm glad you think its good ^^ Don't pout XD

**0928soubi at .jp**: Yes you're line is brilliant, but I'm just not getting any creative juices going for that story TT~TT. Yes you probably are doomed to forever hate him. True Hyde did this time. XDDD Yoda sensei you're a goof. Thanks for not making a pun at the end of that XD

**AngelicButterfly777**: It was intense? I think this chapter is a little intense but I didn't think last chapter was...O.o Yes he's very stubborn. I'm glad you like it ^^

**Kyofanfic: **Awwwww I'm glad you think it's cute! I've got upto chapter VI written so :3 I'm glad you think it's fun to read ^^

**This chapters dedicated to 0928soubi at .jp for bugging me to upload faster than I would normally. Thank her for getting bored XD**

Disclaimer: The boys own themselves. I own the plot ^^

* * *

Weeks past and slowly Gackt fell into his unwanted role of protector.

"Hyde, come here." Gackt said sighing heavily at the numorous cuts and bruises on the smaller teens feminine face.

"I don't need your help." Hyde hissed, walking away. Gackt sighed and pounced on the teen from behind, a thing he was used to doing by now.

"Stop right now and let me do this." Gackt snapped.

"You don't even care so stop acting like you do!" Hyde screamed.

Gackt looked shocked before glaring.

"Don't tell me I don't care. You don't know anything."

"I'm not deaf. I hear the things you tell You." Hyde hissed.

Gackt looked sheepish before blushing.

"Sometimes my mouth gets ahead of me." He stated.

"That just means you were being honest. Trust me, it's best if you leave me alone." Hyde said pushing the taller teen off of him. Gackt's eyes widened at the unshed tears he could see clearly in the other boys eyes but said nothing and allowed him to stand and walk away.

"Do I really hurt him that much?" He asked himself quietly.

* * *

"Hyde!" Chachamaru called.

"WHat do you want?" Hyde asked in a bored tone.

"You're not alright are you?"

"I'm fine Chachamaru trust me." Hyde snapped.

"You're not...You're not on drugs are you?" Chachamaru asked in a hushed voice.

Hyde slowly turned to look at him, eyes wide with rage.

"How DARE you accuse me of drugs! I can not believe you!" Hyde cried in anger.

"I'm sorry! I'm worried about you Hyde! You're my close friend! Please don't do this to your self!"

"Do what to myself? I'm not on any drugs alright? Stop dancing around me and just believe me! Why would I lie to you?" Hyde cried.

"You've lied before. Why should now be any different." Chachamaru said in a quiet voice.

Hyde stared at his friend, speechless, before glaring at him with an ice cold gaze.

"Leave me alone. This thing we called friendship, it's over." Hyde said walking away. Chachamaru stared after him, not moving until You caught up with him.

"Well? How is he?" You asked.

"I don't...I don't know..."

"What's the matter dear?" You asked.

"He...He ended our friendship. He wants nothing else to do with me." Chachamaru said with a sob.

"It's alright, hes just is upset. Maybe you did catch him in a lie and he really is on drugs. It would explain his strange behavior lately. I don't want to think he could be on drugs but the posibility is there." You said quietly, holding Chachamaru close to him. Gackt slowly walked up to them, a worried look in his eyes as he regarded his crying friend.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Hyde ended our friendship, You thinks he's lying about not doing drugs, and I just don't know what to do." Chachamaru said, still crying. Gackt began to answer when a commotion from the other side of the school yard caught his attention. Running over he and his friends stopped short at what they saw. A drench Hyde straddling another student beating him repeatedly.

"Hyde stop!" Gackt cried rushing forward, pulling the raven off the other teen.

"Gackt let go!" Hyde cried.

"No, absolutely not. I'm not going to let you get yourself expelled. What would your mom think if I did that?" Gackt answered.

"You just don't want her to think ill of you. You don't care what she thinks of me. It's that simple." Hyde snapped.

"I do care Hyde. I like your mom and I don't want to see her hurt. If that means I must put up with you than so be it." Gackt said quietly. He turned Hyde to face him and had to hold in his laughter at the bleu slush that stained his white shirt.

"Laugh. I know you want to." Hyde said, his face turned away. Gackt looked at him and his eyes widened. Once more there were unshed tears in Hyde's eyes. They weren't self pity tears, they were tears of hurt. Suddenly, the situation didn't seem funny anymore.

"No, I'm not going to laugh. It's not funny Hyde." Gackt said shocking the small teen.

"Go away Gackt." Hyde whined, holding his head.

"Do you have a head ache?" Gackt asked, a worried note in his voice.

"Yeah. I got nailed in the head a few times. I just-" Hyde collapsed in Gackts arms, his eyes rolling back into his head.

"Oh my god Hyde? Hyde?" Gackt yelled shaking his smaller companion. When he got no answer he picked him up and carried him inside the school.

* * *

Hyde awoke hours later with a gasp. Looking around he realized he was in the school infirmiry. What shocked him most was the fact Gackt had stayed with him.

"Gackt?" He asked quietly.

"Hm? Oh you're awake." Gackt said looking up from his work.

"Why are you here?" Hyde asked, suspicion in his voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Gackt said simply.

Hyde glared before groaning and placing a hand to his forehead.

"You're lucky. They wanted to take you to a hospital. I told them you wanted to stay here and that you didn't want your mother to worry. You do need to go to a hospital though. THere could be some serious damage." Gackt said quietly.

"Shove it." Hyde snapped. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood, only to collapse onto the floor.

Gackt quickly rushed to pick him up, gently helping him back up onto the bed.

"Please don't push yourself." Gackt whispered. Hyde stared into kind bleu eyes, a blush forming on his face from the intense gaze. Slowly their faces inched closer until their breaths mixed and their lips nearly touched. Hyde took the incentive and tentitivly touched his lips to Gackt's in a gentle kiss. Bleu eyes widened.

"D-don't do that!" Gackt cried pushing the smaller teen away, accidentally knocking him into the wall.

Hyde groaned and held his head, looking up at his companion through tear filled eyes.

"G-Gackt." He whispered.

Gackt backed out of the room, a horrified look upon his handsome face. Backing out he ran into You.

"Gackt? YOu ok?" You asked.

"N-no I'm not okay."

"What happened?" You pressed.

"He...He kissed me." Gackt whispered. '_The worst part is it felt nice._' Gackt added silently.

You's eyes widened and he walked into the room, though what he saw shocked him into silence. Hyde was facing the window, tears streaming down his cheeks. In all, he looked absolutely devestated.

"Hyde?" He called.

Hyde simply drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

"Hyde? Talk to me." You said.

"Come to find out the results of the drug test I had to take the other day? They were negative. Test results are sitting over there." Hyde snapped pointing to a piece of paper on the bedside table.

You looked sheepish but continued forward.

"Get out You. I don't need any of you." Hyde said. You watched as the young man began to tremble, his tears flowing faster.

You stepped up to the bed and pulled the sobbing teen into his arms.

"It's alright Hyde. What's going on?" YOu asked.

"I...I wasn't thinking and I kissed Gackt. He was finally treating me like I was somewhat of a friend and now we're back to the beginning only worse." Hyde wailed. You sighed heavily.

"It's alright Hyde. Gackt will come around eventually. Just watch."

"No he won't You. Trust me, I know Gackt." Hyde whispered.

You looked confused.

"Hyde I've been his best friend since kindergarten. I know him better than anyone."

"Keep telling yourself that You. You don't witness the daily night scares and hear the words he pleads." Hyde said quietly.

"Night scares?" You questioned.

"Yes night scares. I'm not going to go into it. it's his business." Hyde answered, his tears slowly stopping.

"Hyde just have some faith in me and in Gackt. I'll have him talking to you again soon."

"Out." Hyde requested.

"What?" You asked confused.

"I said out. I don't want you in here with me." Hyde explained slowly. You looked shocked before releasing the small teen and retreating out the door.

* * *

"Hyde! Are you okay baby?" Mrs. Takarai inquired frantically when her son entered their home later that evening.

"I got a call from the school saying you fainted from a few blows to the head! I've got to get you to a hospital!" She cried.

"I'm fine mom really. I just...I just..." Hyde trailed off, unsure of his next words.

"Hyde?" Mrs. Takarai asked quietly.

"Gackt...Gackt hates me." Hyde explained in a hushed whisper. Mr. Camui came down the steps from his study and stopped to listen to Hyde's next words.

"Why would you think that dear?" Mrs. Takarai asked tilting her head.

"I...I kissed Gackt today." Hyde explained.

"Why would you do something like that?" Mrs. Takarai asked in shock.

"Because I love him mom." Hyde said simply. Mr. Camui stood shocked at the teens confession.

'_He's in love with Gackt even though he's so cruel to him. I've heard some of the things he says about Hyde and yet...he's devoted to him._' Mr. Camui thought missing the end of the conversation.

As Hyde passed him and he reached out, grabbing the teens arm.

"Mr. Camui?" Hyde questioned.

"I heard what you said about Gackt."

Hyde's caramel eyes widened and he swallowed thickly.

"I want to show you something." Mr. Camui said quietly. Hyde nodded and followed the older man to his study. Once in the room the older man closed the door and locked it. Hyde swallowed thickly once more, old fears resurfacing.

"S-sir? W-what's going on?" Hyde asked.

Mr. Camui walked to his desk, pulling out a framed picture. Handing it to Hyde he sat down, motioning for Hyde to do the same. Hyde sat, staring at the photo, perplexed at the older man's strange behavior. "

"Sir? WHo is this? I don't understand." Hyde said.

"That's Gackt, four years ago. That's also his ex-boyfriend, Kami." Mr. Camui stated. Hyde's eyes widened to immeasurable size.

"His boyfriend? But he's...he's not gay." Hyde stated in a shocked tone.

"Not anymore but he used to be."

"What happened?" Hyde asked innocently.

Mr. Camui shook his head.

"That's for him to tell you. I was just telling you that you may have more of a chance than you originally thought."

Hyde stood and walked behind the desk, hugging his soon-to-be-step father. Mr. Camui was shocked by the action but slowly looped arms loosely around the lithe form of the teen.

"Thank-you." Hyde whispered.

"You're welcome Hyde. I don't want to see you hurt. Let Gackt take care of you when he wants to. Don't always fight him." Mr. Camui said.

"He won't want to help me now. Now after what I've done." Hyde whispered.

"You never know Hyde. you never know." Mr. Camui answered. Hyde smiled and exited the room, heading towards the room he shared with Gackt.

'_Please don't let him be down here. Please don't_.' Hyde thought decending the stairs.

To his great pleasure Gackt was nowhere to be seen. Walking to his bed he put his stuff down and fell onto the bed, his eyes closing nearly as soon as he hit the bed.

He was awoke hours later by Gackt voice.

"I know You but still, I can't do this. You know why. It doesn't matter how I might feel now or ten years down the line the answer is still no." Gackt hissed closing his phone. Hyde looked up at the tall raven, afraid of what he would do when he noticed he was there and heard his conversation.

Gackt looked over and saw Hyde staring at him.

"WHat do you want?" He snapped.

"Nothing. You woke me up..." Hyde said quietly. He notice Gackt picking up his bedding and heading for the stairs.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked.

"I'm switching rooms. I don't care if I have to sleep on the couch. I'm not sleeping in the same room with you. WHo knows what you plot to do at night." Gackt hissed walking up the stairs.

Hyde watched him go with sad eyes, before flopping back onto his bed and trying to go to sleep.

* * *

"Hyde you look horrible." Mr. Cami commented the next morning when Hyde came upstairs for breakfast.

"I didn't sleep well. I kept waking up from...dreams." Hyde said smiling sheepishly.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Camui asked.

"Yes sir. I'm alright." Hyde said with a small grin. Gackt came in to the dining area and yawned.

"Gackt? Don't tell me you didn't sleep well either." Mr. Camui said with a heavy sigh.

"The couch isn't the most comfortable thing in the world." Gackt said yawning again.

Hyde looked away shamefully.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch? You have a comfortable bed downstairs." Mrs. Takarai stated.

"Um..." Gackt began.

"I told him to leave. I didn't want him in there anymore." Hyde lied. Gackt looked at him sharply, an insult on his tongue.

"Hyde why would you do that? What have I told you?" Mrs. Takarai snapped.

"Look I can only take so much of his egotistical attitude! You try rooming with him! It's not easy." Hyde cried.

Gackt glared at him.

"How do you think I like rooming with you? You're gay and apparently have a thing for me. I'm not gay and I don't like you!" Gackt cried.

Hyde qucikly stood and stormed out the door. Mrs. Takarai glared at Gackt.

"I hope you're happy." She said before storming into her own room. Mr. Camui sighed and looked to his son.

"WHy must you lie to yourself?" He asked quieltly.

"I'm not lying. I'm not gay." Gackt repeated.

"Not anymore." Mr. Camui corrected. Gackt glared at his father.

"Don't bring that up." He requested.

"I won't. I'm just telling you now, I told Hyde about Kami. " Mr. Camui said.

Gackt looked about to cry.

"W-why?" Gackt asked

"Because he deserves to know why you treat him the way you do." His father said simply.

Gackt glared at his father before turning and walking away.


	4. IV

Title: Protector Unaware  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: drinking smoking fighting, and future drug use  
Pairing(s): Gackt/Hyde (overall) Chachamaru/You  
Summary: Gackt is forced to move in with Hyde because they're parents are dating. People already think they are dating and gackt doesn't like it. He only hangs around with Hyde because he's Chachamaru's friend. When Hyde starts falling into his old habits it's up to Gackt to save him from the worst enemy of all, himself.  
Notes: Um...I was bored i spose you could say. That's really...about it ^^; Glee gives good plot bunnies ^^ Lyrics are from I.V. by X-Japan Thanks o Satchi for helping me so much with this chapter! I couldn't have done the beginning with out her nor would I have found fitting lyrics. I'm updating three times this week because I won't be available the next two weeks due to a special friend. I'm sorry but enjoy two more chapters and a chibi story!  
**Review Answers:  
0928soubi at .jp: **Wow...that was a really bad pun XD Yey Gackt is a homophoic jerkface XD Y'know...I don't know if it qualifies as incest or not...XDD YOu'll have to keep reading to find out won'tcha ^^ XDD I hope you like him later...he get's better ^^ Are you gonna hurt him?

**Satchi Claus**: I'm glad youv feel special ^^ Awwwww you called me Ma Cherie again yaaaaaaaay! XDDD you're mind is just a BIT morbid but I love and respect it XD

**Kyofanfic**: *blush* I'm glad you liked it so much ^^ I'm updating twice today cause I won't be able to for two weeks cause I'm having a special friend from Austria come and visit me ^^ What happened to Gackt will be revealed in...3-4 chapters ^^

**AngelicButterfly777**: XDDD This chapter was a teeensy bit intense. Awwww yay his daddy is becoming someones favourite character! Yes he is very supportive and yes he does want that for his son ^^ Thankies for the compliment ^^

Disclaimer: The boys own themselves and I don't own the lyrics. I own the plot ^^

* * *

Weeks passed and the tension between the two was even more tangible than ever before. Hyde skipped more classes than necessary and drank more to fill the void Gackt's hatred had formed.

_Needles are piercing through my skin. I'll tell you the feeling, what it's like. if life is just all about deception. It's all a pain, a part of the fairy tale. But desire to play with Gods own will. Should i trade the breath of my own life for freedom_?

Gackt walked downstairs, something in him told him something was wrong. Terribly wrong. That something he felt, had to do with Hyde. Hearing loud music he continued to decend the staircase. Opening the door he stopped at what he saw. Hyde sat on the bed, legs crossed eyes closed. Much to Gackt's horror in his hand he held a needle. The needle was embedded in his skin and slowly he pressed the plunger down. Gackt watched as the contents slowly compressed into the diminishing space.

"Hyde!" Gackt cried. Hyde jumped and yelled because the needle went deeper into his arm than it should have.

"G-Gackt!" Hyde gasped pulling the needle out, allowing blood to flow freely.

"What are you doing?" Gackt screamed.

"Don't say anything!" Hyde cried.

_(In the rain) I'm calling you dear. (Find a way) Can't you see me standing right here? (Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear. (Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein_

"Hyde why on earth are you doing this?" Gackt asked, enraged.

"I'm sorry...I just...Nevermind. It's not like you care anyway. Get out." Hyde said turning away from the taller teen.

"Where did you get this?" Gackt asked entering the room fully.

"My friend Tetsu from my old school. What's it matter to you?" THe small teen asked.

"I...I don't..." Gackt trailed off unsure of his next words.

'_Why do I care?' _He asked himself. Hyde stood and brushed past the raven, heading towards the stairs. Gackt reached out and caught the young man by his arm, turning him so they were face to face.

"You aren't going anywhere." Gackt said. He led Hyde to the bed and ran into the bathroom to grab some tissue a plaster and some medicine before going back to Hyde to fix his injection wound.

_"Don't you ever let life pass you by" They say as if it takes me somewhere. Just let me swallow the faith by injection. Let blood be rushing to my head, my love i've played with this game before. To find a piece of my true self, I'm lost within!_

"Why are you doing this?" Hyde asked. Gackt stayed silent.

"Hey, why are you helping me?" He repeated.

"I don't know alright." Gackt snapped, trying to clean the wound.

"Why did you even come down here?" Hyde asked looking anywhere but at the raven before him.

"I...I had a bad feeling. A really bad feeling that something was going to happen to you." Gackt mumbled.

Hyde blushed and then felt immensly bad.

_(In the rain) I'm calling you dear. (Find a way) Can't you see me standing right here? (Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear. (Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein._

"Hey Gackt..." He trailed off, waiting for the taller of them to acknowledge him.

"Yes?" Gackt sighed.

"I...I'm sorry." Hyde whispered.

Gackt looked up so he was eye level with the small raven.

"WHy would you do this?" He asked.

"I just...Nothing else was taking the pain away. So this was all I had left to try." Hyde explained softly. It was then that Gackt really listened to the words of the song that were playing.

_I.V. in my vein to feel less its pain. Can you strip away the mystery of the world? I'll let it suffer for it's lie. 'Till the shape of the shadows fades. 'Till forever fades away. I'm calling you dear. Can't you see me standing right here? Life's bleeding from fear. I will give it straight from my vein..._

"Hyde this song..." Gackt trailed off, unsure of what he even wanted to say.

"It's how I feel. How I've felt for the past two years." Hyde said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Gackt swallowed, suddenly ashamed of how he had treated the young man infront of him.

"I'm going to go get your mom." Gackt said quietly.

"NO!" Hyde screamed, grabbing Gackts wrist tightly.

"She CAN'T know Gackt. Please I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want, I'll leave you alone and I won't talk to you again just please, don't tell my mom. I'm enough of a disappointment as it is." Hyde begged.

"Fine. But here's what you have to do." Gackt said, a glint in his eyes. Hyde swallowed, nervous.

"You have to stop smoking, stop drinking, and stop skipping classes. But most importantly you MUST stop drugs. How many times have you done this?" Gackt asked.

"This...This is the first. Honestly." Hyde promised.

"Good, we caught it early then. You have to swear you'll never do this again. That's the only way I'll agree never to tell mom." Gackt said, not noticing that he had reffered to Hyde mother as his own.

"I promise." Hyde whispered.

"Give me the cigarettes you have with you, all of them in the room." Gackt said suddenly. Hyde dug around in his drawers and produced six packages.

"Jeez Hyde." Gackt commented. The glare Hyde sent him was enough to quiet him down.

"That's all of them, I promise." Hyde said quietly.

"Monday we're going to classes together and you're getting all the work you've missed. Are we clear?" Gackt asked.

Hyde nodded slowly.

"Good." Gackt said walking up the stairs. Hyde slowly processed all that had gone on in just the past few minutes.

"He talked to me like he cared..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

That evening Hyde was awoke by the sound of feet coming down the stairs. Opening his eyes he saw Gackt struggling with his bedding.

"Gackt?" He whispered.

"Sorry I was trying to get down with out waking you." Gackt said.

"I'm a light sleeper. Want some help?" Hyde asked.

"No er..sure thanks." Gackt said quietly. Hyde smiled and climbed out of his bed to help.

Together the two got Gackt's bed set up in a quick amount of time.

"Thank-you." Gackt said awkwardly. Hyde smiled brightly at him.

"No problem."

As Hyde turned to walk back to his own bed Gackt grabbed his wrist, sending a shock through his arm.

"I...Look I'm...I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" Hyde asked suddenly cautious.

"For being such a jerk these past two years." Gackt said quietly.

Hyde smiled at the taller teen.

"It's alright." He said.

Gackt released him and stared at his hand, wondering where the shock he felt came from.

"Gackt? Aren't you going to bed?" Hyde asked quietly. Gackt looked sheepish.

"Yes, Yes I am. I'm sorry, I was...not thinking." He said. Hyde gave him a strange look.

"You don't have to apologize Gackt." He said rolling his eyes. Gackt smiled awkwardly and climbed into his own bed, rolling over so he was facing Hyde. Slowly the small teen drifted off to sleep. Gackt however continued to watch the raven, memorizing every detail of his face.

'_Mom would have approved of him_.' He thought before slowly allowing sleep to take him.

* * *

"Boys! You both look much more rested!" Mrs. Takarai said happily. Things between she and Gackt were still rather tense but she tried to treat him as she normally would.

"Yes. It was nice to sleep in an actual bed again." Gackt said sheepishly making Hyde giggle. When there was no insult thrown by Gackt Mrs. Takarai stood shocked.

'_Could they finally be getting along_?' She thought, hopeful.

"Well let's eat." Mr. Camui said coming out of the kitchen, an apron around his waist. Gackt laughed aloud seeing his father and Hyde giggled quietly while Mrs. Takarai rolled her eyes.

"Sit down boys! It's time for breakfast." Mrs. Takarai said. Both teens sat down side by side quickly.

Mrs. Takarai shot her fiance a confused look that was returned by a curious stare.

"So what do you boys have planned for today?" Mr. Camui asked.

"Noth-"

"We're going to Chachamaru's." Gackt answered. Hyde glared softly at him before shrugging.

"I guess we are." Hyde said quietly.

"I think that's great! Hyde you haven't been out with friends in so long." Mrs. Takarai said.

"Yes I have. Just not my friends here." Hyde whispered. Mrs. Takarai dropped what she held in her hand and stared at her son.

"Hideto Takarai! What have I told you about them!" She cried.

"Dear they're just teenagers." Mr. Camui tried to sooth.

"No these friends aren't teenagers and one of them runs a drug business. Hyde, promise me you've not done drugs." Mrs. Takarai said sternly.

Gackt looked at Hyde out of the corner of his eyes and watched for any sign he needed to interfere.

"Mom really, do I look like I'm on drugs? No? I'm not I promise." Hyde said smoothly.

"I don't want you seeing them again. That's why we moved you in the first place!" Mrs. Takarai yelled.

Gackt could tell Hyde was getting angry but could do nothing to stop it.

"Why can't you just believe me? I'm not on fucking drugs! I know what they can do to a person!" Hyde yelled.

"No you don't!" Mrs. Takarai yelled.

"I saw what happened to my father! DOn't tell me I don't know what drugs do to a person! I was in that car when it wrapped around that pole! I tried to wake him but I couldn't! Don't tell me I don't know!" Hyde screamed pushing away from the table. Standing he walked to the stairs quickly going down them. Gackt looked to his father and mother back to Hyde before deciding to go after Hyde.

"Hyde?" He called.

Entering the room he saw Hyde collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

"What happened out there?" Gackt asked softly. Hyde looked up at him, before starting to cry harder.

Gackt looked around before sitting next to Hyde on the bed, pulling him into his arms awkwardly.

"It's alright Hyde." He whispered trying to sooth the sobbing teen.

After nearly ten minutes Hyde began to calm himself down. Looking up he blushed when he realized he was in Gackt's arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be. What happened up there?" Gackt asked.

"My...my father was on drugs. One day he took too much but didn't know it. We were in the car and suddenly he past out from an overdose. We were going to fast anyway and the car wrapped around a pole. I...I tried to wake him but...He wouldn't wake up. There was so much blood everywhere. When I was finally pulled out of the car I sobbed. I knew what had happened to my dad. I knew he was dead. There was no saving him. The paramedics said I was lucky, that I shouldn't have survived at all. But I did and now I have to live with the image of my father's mutilated body forever ingraved in my mind." Hyde explained. Gackt stared at him in shock.

"How old were you?" He asked after a few tense moments of silence.

"I was eight." Hyde said.

"So you lost your dad ten years ago?" Gackt asked.

"Yeah. It will be ten years in a few days." Hyde explained.

"I lost my mom seven years ago. She was in a car accident too. I wasn't in the car though. I was in class when I got the message. I broke down in front of my entire class. Chachamaru and You rushed to my side and got me out of the room. I cried for hours. I understood what happened but I didn't understand why. Why her? She was so sweet and gentle. She loved everyone. She's how...how I met Kami." Gackt said quietly. Hyde was still in his arms, his head on Gackt's shoulder.

"Will you tell me one day what happened between you two?" Hyde whispered.

"I don't know. My father doesn't even really know. The only ones who know are me, Kami and Chachamaru." Gackt answered. Hyde raised up and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry I broke down like I did." he said.

"DOn't worry about it. It's alright. Everyone deserves the right to cry. I have a question though." Gackt said.

"What is it?" Hyde asked.

"If you knew what drugs do to a person why on earth did you try to use them?" Gackt asked. Hyde sighed heavily.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to answer that question on your own." HE said.


	5. V

Title: Protector Unaware  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: drinking smoking fighting, and future drug use  
Pairing(s): Gackt/Hyde (overall) Chachamaru/You  
Summary: Gackt is forced to move in with Hyde because they're parents are dating. People already think they are dating and gackt doesn't like it. He only hangs around with Hyde because he's Chachamaru's friend. When Hyde starts falling into his old habits it's up to Gackt to save him from the worst enemy of all, himself.  
Notes: Um...I was bored i spose you could say. That's really...about it ^^; Glee gives good plot bunnies ^^ Thank Satchi for the idea for the fight and confession! She's amazing! 33333  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves. I own the plot ^^

* * *

Come monday morning Hyde was feeling the pain of withdrawls from his cigarettes and alcohol. He was irritable and moody.

"I'm sorry Hyde but you promised." Gackt laughed. Hyde grumbled under his breath but got into the car anyway.

"How many of those things did you smoke in a day?" Gackt asked.

"Not too many honestly. I was a light smoker compaired to Tetsu." Hyde explained.

"I agree with mom, don't hang around him anymore. He's bad news." Gackt said. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Whatever daddy." He snapped.

Gackt rolled his eyes and started the engine.

* * *

"Hey Hyde, wake up." Gackt said nudging the teen. Hyde stirred and looked over at the taller teen, smiling sweetly.

"Come on, we've still got to go meet Chacha and You." Gackt said. Hyde sighed, still nervous that the two wouldn't want him around after how he treated them.

"Relax. They're both the forgiving type, you know that." Gackt said gently as they got out of the

car.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. Please please PLEASE don't tell You." Hyde begged.

"I won't tell anyone. I made you a promise and as long as you hold up your end I'll hold up mine." Gackt said simply.

Hyde scowled but said nothing.

'Is this the only reason he talks so kindly to me? Because he has a promise to full fill?' Hyde thought, a frown marring his feminine face.

"Gackt!" Chachamaru said happily. When he saw Hyde he stopped.

"H-Hyde? You're at school?" he said shocked.

"Yeah." Hyde said quietly.

"Hyde are you alright?" Gackt asked.

"Stop it. Just stop it." Hyde snapped.

"Hyde?" Gackt questioned, confused.

"I'll keep my promise. You don't have to act like I'm your friend." Hyde said storming away.

You and Chachamaru watched as Hyde walked away, before looking back to Gackt.

"But...I'm not acting." He whispered.

* * *

"Hyde, why'd you storm off like that earlier?" You asked in their first hour class.

"Because he makes me so mad! I'm sick of him pretending to like me when I know he can't stand me! He's made it more that clear that he doesn't like me so what's the reason behind acting like he does?" Hyde hissed.

"Oh stop it. You don't know he's acting. He could really be starting to like you. You didn't see how upset he looked when you walked away. WHat promise were you talking about?" You asked.

"II'll just bet he looked upset. He probably looked relieved. And that's a promise between he and I. It's a..secret I guess you could say." Hyde said quietly, looking away from his friend.

"Really Hyde, he looked upset. It you don't wish to believe me so be it. But don't take it out on him." You said. Hyde didn't talk the rest of the period.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Chachamaru said excitedly, bouncing over to the table his three friends were perched.

"Hey." Came two of the responses, but Hyde merely waved. Chachamaru sat down and suddenly looked nervous, as did You.

"What's the matter guys?" Gackt asked.

"Gackt...we...have something to tell you..." You said. Hyde's caramel eyes widened, realising what was going on.

"Yeah? What is it?" Gackt asked, suddenly curious.

"Well we...You and I...we're...together..." Chachamaru said quietly.

"To...gether?" Gackt asked, eyes widening.

"You know together...as in...um..." You tried. he looked to Chachamaru for help but the brunette simply blushed.

"Together as in they're lovers. What other kind of together is there?" Hyde supplied.

"Oh...Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Gackt asked.

"We knew you would freak out. You don't like gays Gackt." Chachamaru said.

"You guys are my best friends. You have been since kindergarten and fourth grade. I'm not going to get mad over something like this." Gackt explained. Hyde looked shocked.

"You're not angry?" Chachamaru asked.

"No. Of course not. Like I said, you're my best friends. I care about both of you and want you guys to be happy. If that means you being togethe than so be it." Gackt said with a smile.

Hyde sighed and poked at the food on his plate.

"Hyde? You alright?" You asked, alarmed at the behaviour of the small man.

"I'm fine." Hyde sighed.

"No you're not. I can tell. What's the matter?"

"I'm fine alright? Just leave it at that please." Hyde begged.

Gackt looked at the teen, regarding him carefully, worried for him.

"Hyde...no nevermind." He said quietly.

"So Hyde, you've been in school for half a day now, and your favourite class isn't till next period. What's with the sudden turn around?" Chachamaru asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Hyde said quietly.

"Alright. You'll tell me some day right?" Chachamaru inquired jokingly.

"Maybe one day." Hyde said quietly. Throughout the rest of lunch Hyde was unusually quiet and ate very little.

"You okay Hyde?" You asked.

"Withdrawls from not smoking." Hyde mumbled.

"You quit?" Chachamaru asked, perking up.

"Yeah. Hopefully for good this time. I quit drinking too." Hyde sighed. Chachamaru clapped his hands happily.

"Great! That's wonderful!" You said just as happy.

Hyde gave a tired smile and yawned.

* * *

Weeks passed and slowly things got back to normal for the four friends. Gackt realized he was beginning to develop feelings above that of friendship, for Hyde.

"You what do I do?" Gackt asked as he sat on his friends bed one afternoon.

"What do you do? You tell him." You said simply.

"NO!" Gackt cried.

"Why not?" You asked scowling.

"I'm...I'm not gay!" Gackt cried.

"Keep telling yourself Gackt. One day you might actually believe it." You snapped.

"Why do you think I should tell him?" Gackt asked.

"Because Gackt, you have a chance at happiness again. I've seen you with 'girlfriends', there's no love there. I can see it. With Hyde you can be happy." You explaned.

"I also take the chance of Hyde being like Kami and-" Gackt stopped as You slapped his face.

"DOn't you even think Hyde would be like that...that tramp!" YOu cried.

"Hyde is sweet and caring. Kami just wanted sex. We could all see it. All but you. When we all first met it was fine, he was sweet. But as we matured all he began to want was sex and he didn't care who it was from or how he got it." You snapped.

"I know. Trust me I know." Gackt whispered, wrapping his arms around himself like he was cold.

"Gackt?" You asked.

"I don't like thinking about what Kami did." Gackt explained.

"What did he do?" You pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides I promised Hyde he'd be the next to know if I ever decided to tell it." Gackt whispered.

"Alright." You said quietly.

Gackt stood and prepared to walk out of the room.

"Gackt, what was the promise you and Hyde made?" You asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about his attempt at drugs..." Gackt bleu eyes widened and he covered his mouth quickly.

"His what?" You screamed.

"You stop it! Don't get angry with him!" Gackt cried quickly.

"How can I not get angry with him? I knew he was lying!" You exclaimed.

"No! He was not! Don't you dare call him a liar!" Gackt screamed back. Chachamaru, hearing all the yelling, ran into the room, stopping when he saw his two friends facing eachother.

"What's going on?" He cried.

"Hyde was on fucking drugs! Just like I thought!" You cried.

"No he wasn't! It was a one time thing!" Gackt tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Chachamaru asked.

"He...He used drugs once a while back. I caught him and he promised me he would never do anything again. Please don't be angry with him. It was...It was my fault. I caused it." Gackt explained.

"Don't flatter yourself Gackt. He chose to do drugs." You said taking out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Gackt asked, his voice becoming frantic.

"I'm calling Hyde." You said. Bleu eyes widened and Gackt reached for Hyde's hand.

"Please You, leave it alone." He begged.

"NO Gackt. He's gone too far this time. It's like you said, I don't want to associate with a druggie." You said.

"He's not a druggie!" Gackt screamed.

'I don't see that Gackt. From what I see he's a druggie. Drop it." You snapped. Gackt turned and ran out of the room, quickly getting in his car and driving home.

"Hyde!" He cried. The raven turned, his phone to his ear, tears in his eyes.

"How could you?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident." Gackt said.

"How could it be an accident? You fucking broke your promise!" Hyde screamed.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to say it!" Gackt exclaimed.

"I don't care. You said it. You broke your promise. I've had a bad enough day I didn't need this on top of it. Thank you for ruining my life." Hyde whispered in a broken voice. He turned and went deeper into the house, leaving Gackt in the living room alone.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Walking to the stairs he prepared to decend them when he realized the direction Hyde had went. Their parents liquor cabinet was in the attic.

"He wouldn't. He promised...but I promised too...and I broke that promise..." Gackt whispered.

He quickly ran towards the attic, stopping when he saw the door open.

"Hyde?" He cried running up the stairs. Hyde turned to look at him, a bottle in his hand.

"Fuck off Gackt." Hyde snapped.

"I can't let you do this to yourself." Gackt said.

"And why not? YOu don't even like me." Hyde snapped.

Gackt stepped up to the small teen, gripping his arms.

"I do care. I care alot." He said.

Hyde stared open-mouthed before glaring.

"Don't fucking lie to me." He snapped. Gackt swallowed.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this_.' He thought.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips against Hydes in a gentle kiss.


	6. VI

Title: Protector Unaware  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Genre: humor/romance  
Rating: T  
Warnings: drinking smoking fighting, and future drug use  
Pairing(s): Gackt/Hyde (overall) Chachamaru/You  
Summary: Gackt is forced to move in with Hyde because they're parents are dating. People already think they are dating and gackt doesn't like it. He only hangs around with Hyde because he's Chachamaru's friend. When Hyde starts falling into his old habits it's up to Gackt to save him from the worst enemy of all, himself.  
**Review Answers:  
Chapter IV:**

**Satchi Claus**: I would hope you think the lyrics would fit after all you gave them to me lol. Weeell...that was improvision is what that was lol

**0928soubi at .jp**: XDD you already know who to blame. I'm not that original so you know it wasn't my idea. Yex well, i didn't even originally want them in it so of course i didn't write the affects lol XDD no bad things ^^

**AngelicButterfly777**: O.o never heard of it lol  
**Chapter V**:

**Satchi Claus**: XDD kinda i spose. *watches you stir*

**0928soubi at .jp**: XDD Yaaay it's forgiven! Awww it all works out in the end ^^ Although you won't like You in this chappie...I already know it lol Well you'll just have to read and find out wontcha. Your puns are so easy to make fun of XDD

**AngelicButterfly777**: Lol interesting way of putting it ^^ That will be revealed possibly in the next chapter *if i ever get around to writing it *

**Kyofanfic: **O.o you're soooo excited I"m sorry you had to wait a whole month for this chappie! *hides*

Notes: Um...I was bored i spose you could say. That's really...about it ^^; Glee gives good plot bunnies ^^ Sorry for not updating faster. I kinda got stuck on this story soooooooooo please excuse the sucky chappie.  
Disclaimer: The boys own themselves. I own the plot ^^

* * *

Hyde stiffened for a few seconds before kissing back.

Breaking for air Gackt blushed.

"I do care Hyde. More than you know." He whispered.

Hyde smiled and rest his head against Gackt's chest, dropping the bottle he held in his hand.

"Thank-you." He whispered.

"Gackt? Hyde? Are you here?" Mrs. Takarai called. Both teens sprang apart and blushed before walking down the stairs.

"What were you two doing up there?" Mr. Camui asked.

"NOthing honestly." Gackt said smiling.

"Really? Hyde, were you drinking again?" Mr. Camui asked.

"No...yes. I'd had a bad day and then Gackt broke an important promise. I didn't have anything else I could turn too. Gackt caught me before I got drunk though. I'd only had a few sips." Hyde explained.

Mr. Camui's eyes softened and he looked to his son.

"Thank-you Gackt, for watching out for him." He said.

"No problem Dad. No problem at all. " Gackt said smiling sweetly at Hyde. The smaller teen smiled back and their parents stared at them, shocked.

"Well, both of you, go get the groceries from the car please." Mrs. Takarai said with a smile. The teens groaned but started for the car anyway.

"Something changed between them in the past few weeks. Today was the most noticable of that change. I wonder what happened..." Mrs. Takarai said to her fiance.

"Maybe they told each other of their feelings." Mr. Camui suggested.

"Gackt has feelings for Hyde?" Mrs. Takarai asked, shocked.

"Yes dear. He has for a long time now. He just didn't realize what it was he felt." Her fiance answered.

Mrs. Takarai went to the window and watched her sons, carefully observing them. When Gackt playfully kissed Hyde she pulled away from the window, a smile on her face.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe they did."

"What did you see?" Mr. Camui asked.

"Nothing of importance."

* * *

"Gackt don't! Someone could see!" Hyde exclaimed pushing Gackt away playfully.

"So what? That's never bothered me before." Gackt announced, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Hyde's lips quickly.

"Ga~~ckt!" Hyde whined. Gackt grinned and stole another kiss before grabbing some bags and taking them into the house. Hyde stared after him open-mouthed.

"We just kiss, not even together, and he's doing that? He's changed." He mumbled, following the taller raven.

* * *

"Hyde! Can you believe it's the last week of class?" Gackt exclaimed as the two of them drove to school together a few weeks later. Chachamaru and You still weren't talking to the small raven.

"Yeah..."

"What's the matter?"

"I just really wish You would talk to me. He hates me." Hyde mumbled, slouching down more into the seat.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset." Gackt tried.

"Gackt, he hates me. I know that much from his last text message he sent. 'Don't ever text me back. I don't associate with druggies.' I'd call that hating." Hyde said quietly.

"Don't think like that." Gackt said quietly, reaching for Hyde's hand, twining their fingers together.

"I'm scared Gackt. He was one of the best friends I ever had. I don't want to loose him over a stupid stunt like what I pulled." Hyde whispered. Gackt parked the car in the schools lot and and gently grasp Hyde's face, turning it towards him.

"It's alright Haido. He'll forgive you eventually. I know You. It'll be ok." He said leaning forward and kissing the smaller teen gently.

"Thank-you." Hyde whispered.

"You're saying that a lot." Gackt said chuckling. The two exited the car and Hyde walked up beside Gackt and cautiously, grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers. Gackt hesitated before walking forward, pulling Hyde with him.

"Come on." He said happily.

"Gackt!" Chachamaru called excitedly. When he saw Hyde peeking around Gackt he stiffened.

"Hyde..." He trailed off.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I made a fucking mistake. Lay off and forget it. I made a promise I wouldn't do it again and I'm not going to." Hyde said. Chachamaru studied him for a moment before smiling gently.

"I knew you weren't like that." he said quietly.

"Thank-you." Hyde answered. Gackt squeezed Hyde's hand reasuringly.

"I told you."

"No, it's You I'm worried about. Will he be able to forgive me?" Hyde asked quietly.

Chachamaru stopped, and a sad look came across his features.

"I don't know about that."

"See, that's my point." Hyde said with a heavy sigh.

"It will be alright Hyde. It's been over a month since that happened. Just give him a bit more time." Gackt said.

"I'll see if I can't talk to him and get him to apologize for his behaviour and attitude." Chachamaru said with a large grin.

"Alright." Hyde sighed.

They went separate ways for their first hour classes and Hyde took his usual seat beside You.

"You look...I'm sorry I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear more lies from you." YOu snapped. Hyde quickly faced the front of the classroom, anger and hurt in his eyes.

'He hates me.' He thought with a heavy sigh.

* * *

At lunch Chachamaru looked torn as to who to sit with, his friends, or his lover.

"Go sit with them." You snapped. Hyde stood and walked to the table.

"If I bother you that much You I'll just leave. THat way Gackt can come back here and you won't have to deal with me." He snapped. He walked out of the cafeteria and Gackt stared after him, shocked before glaring at You. Walking over he stopped in front of the tall blonde.

"What did you do to him?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything." You said.

"Then why did he storm off like that?" Gackt asked.

"I don't know." You replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Gackt, he said something that made me worry. He said he'd leave so that you can come back over here and You wouldn't have to deal with him. WHat does that mean?" Chachamaru asked. Gackt sighed.

"He's going to try and drop out probably. He's been contemplating it all month." He explained. You's eyes widened.

"He's going to drop out?" He repeated.

"Yes You. I hope you're happy with this." Gackt said walking away to try to find Hyde.

"They're together now. Did you know that You?" Chachamaru asked quietly, watching his friend storm off.

You's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No I didn't know that..." He trailed off, thinking of how Gackt used to tell him everything.

"Mhm. He told me that because he told you about Hyde he ran home and suddenly had the courage to kiss him. It went from there and they seem happy. Hyde was holding his hand today when they walked up to the building." Chachamaru said with a sigh and a sideways glance at his lover.

"Gackt always told me everything...why didn't he tell me this?" You whispered.

"Because you have your head up your ass so far it's amazing you can breathe. You've got it in your mind that Hyde is on drugs. He's not. Get it through you're thick head, until you do, we're over." Chachamaru said following Gackt.

"What?" You gawked.

* * *

"Hyde! Wait up!" Gackt called trying to catch up with his smaller boyfriend.

"What Gackt?" Hyde asked stopping, allowing Gackt time to catch up.

"You're not going to drop out. You have a week to go. I refuse to allow it." Gackt said quietly.

"Why not? All I do is cause trouble." Hyde said quietly.

"No, I don't think you cause trouble. I was a fool for two years and didn't see what was clearly infront of me. If anything I cause more problems than you. Don't think like that alright? Come back and sit with me." Gackt tried.

"No. It's not fair to make Chachamaru choose who he wants to sit by. I'll make the choice for him."

"I wouldn't sit with You anyway." Gackt suddenly blurted.

"Why not?" Hyde asked, his intrest peaked.

"Because of what he did to you. Hyde I really like you, a lot. I'm not just going to go back to being friends with someone who treats you like shit. I know you still don't fully trust me and that's alright. Eventually I hope I'll win your trust back. But You has to work to regain my friendship. Just like he should have to work to regain yours." Gackt explained. Hyde looked at him with soft eyes and smiled gently.

"Alright." He said walking to Gackt. Resting his head on Gackt's chest he sighed.

"I'm just upset." He said. Gackt wrapped arms around him, stroking raven hair.

"I know Hyde. I know." Gackt whispered. Chachamaru caught up with them and smiled.

"Chacha? Why aren't you with You?" Hyde asked.

"I broke it off with him. Until he learns to get his head out of his ass and realize you're still you I told him its over between us." Chachamaru explained. Hyde glared.

"You're so stupid. He loves you with every fiber of his being. Why would you do that to him?"

"Because you're my friend and the way he's treating you isn't right." Chachamaru said quietly. Hyde's glare softened and he sighed.

"Thank-you Chacha." he whispered.

* * *

"Chachamaru! It's been so long since we've seen you!" Mrs. Takarai exclaimed.

"Hey it has been a while hasn't it." Chachamaru said quietly. He looked to Hyde and Gackt to find them on the couch, Hyde's head on Gackt's shoulder, eyes closed.

'They really do make a cute couple.' Chachamaru thought watching the interaction carefully.

"Boys? Are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Takarai asked approaching the couple.

"Yeah. I just...I miss You." Hyde answered.

"He hasn't been around in a while. Did something happen between you guys? I rarely see him and Chachamaru apart. What's going on boys?" She asked.

"We just...we had a fight and now he wants nothing to do with me." Hyde lied.

"And Chacha? Why aren't you with him?" She asked eyeing the young man.

"Um...I broke things off with him until he learns to forgive." Chachamaru explained.

"Oh dear...this is serious."


End file.
